A Part Of Your World
by TheTroubledNeophyte
Summary: Blood and lies has been part of Iris Potter's life ever since she joined SHIELD. Her world is not best but staying there makes sure that others could live in a world where peace is certain. Who knew that one small mission would change her in ways she never thought possible? Who knew that Peter Parker would make her wish that she could escape her world and belong in his?AU Fem HP/PP
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER**

_This is purely a work of fiction. None of the characters, places, items, or events that will be read is mine._

* * *

**A PART OF YOUR WORLD**

* * *

**SUMARRY: **_Iris Potter's world is dark and violent. Bloodshed and lies has been part of her everyday life ever since she decided to join S.H.I.E.L.D. Her world may not be the best to live in but staying there makes sure that others could live in a world where peace is a certainty. Who knew that one small assignment would change her in a way she never thought possible? Who knew that one Peter Parker would make Iris wish that she could escape her world and belong in his?_

* * *

**CHAPTER 1: AGENT POTTER REPORTING FOR DUTY**

* * *

Night has fallen and the moon shines in the sky and yet men and women of different ages can be seen chatting and mingling with one another. All of them are quite distinct and would be the cause of several heart attacks once their attire is seen by an elderly. They were all wearing rather revealing clothes and some, though their entire body is clothed, leaves nothing to the imagination. From leather pants that show every man's physique to tight tops that flatter several woman's breasts, every outfit is meant to allure and seduce those around them.

Among this group of people, three would probably stand out. Not because they have the most revealing clothing or that they have the most flattering make-up caked on their faces. What made them different were their sheer simplicity and the way they carry themselves.

The first is a man whose eyes are sharp and captivating. He has a charming grin on his face that made his naturally attractive face seem to brighten even more. He has broad shoulders and muscular arms which can be clearly seen because of his sleeveless top. His name is Clint Barton, S.H.I.E.L.D. agent. He is a combat specialist whose expertise lies on ranged weapons, especially on arrows. Give him an arrow or any projectile and you can be sure that he would never miss. His accuracy is a legend in the circles he walks in; some say that his eyesight is sharper than those of the birds of prey, thus earning him his codename Hawkeye.

The second is a woman whose whole countenance is enigmatic. She has shoulder length auburn hair that compliments her oval face. Her face is blank except for a small smirk that clearly warns those around her. She has a figure that many women would kill for and she has a face that most men would fight for. Her name is Natasha Romanoff, S.H.I.E.L.D agent. She is a combat specialist as well who is known for her skills in espionage and infiltration. Her skill set makes sure that she could enter and escape anywhere she is placed in. No establishment or facility is secure enough when faced against her. She has an allure that no one can resist, even by those who know that she is deadly, this earned her the codename Black Widow.

The third and last in their group is a young woman. She has a face full of youth and innocence whose eyes speak of knowledge and experience beyond her time. Her green eyes seem to stare into your soul yet no one is willing to escape her gaze. She has long black hair reaching the middle of her back and her physique is a product of her rigorous martial arts and gymnastics training. Her name is Iris Potter, S.H.I.E.L.D agent. Unlike her two companions, she is not a combat expert. Although facing her in a fight is not easy, her expertise lies on her magical capabilities. She is famous for ending the wizarding blood war at the age of 14. Right after the Blood War, Iris Potter was recruited by Director Nicholas Fury personally.

Seeing no reason to stay in a world where she would either be swarmed with admiration, something she never learned to adapt to, or faced with threats from those who blame her for all the deaths in the war; Iris accepted the offer and she delved into the shadows that S.H.I.E.L.D offered her.

She blossomed as an agent, personally trained by Hawkeye and Black Widow themselves. She partook in missions that always had her life on the line. She is a legend in the wizarding world and an unparalleled warrior in the world she embraced. Because of her abilities she was graced to share the name of possibly the greatest witch that ever lived, her codename: Morgana.

These three's mere presence command attention and yet no one seems to give them a second glance, no one even seems to pay any attention to them. It was quite curious to see that though they are quite possibly the most attractive in the crowd, they are also the ones ignored the most.

The reason for that is simple. Iris is there.

"Remind me again why I am the one who is supposed to act as bait to all the perverted bastards in there? I'm not even legally allowed to enter a club yet." Iris asked in frustration as she glared at her two mentors who are both smirking at her misfortune.

"Because you are honestly the only one who is quite frankly attractive enough and skilled enough to enter without anyone noticing." Clint answered her, taking advantage of the Notice-Me-Not charm that Iris casted around them

"Why not give that job to Natasha?" Iris hissed "Last time I checked, infiltration is her specialty."

"I have a different mission from the two of you." Natasha answered with a roll of her eyes "Your job is to expose this ring while mine is to collect all the information they have and besides Iris, Clint will never look good in a bunny costume."

"Hey!" Clint argued as the three of them entered the club which their mission assignment told them the syndicate is running "I can rock any costume thank you very much."

"Shut up Clint or you may just wake up with bunny ears attached permanently to your head." Iris growled

"Hey don't blame me because I'm not born a chick." Clint defended himself

"Want me to change that?" Iris challenged him

"Stop the argument children." Natasha said to her two companions. "Mission objective is in sight."

As if a switch was flicked in their minds, any signs of arguments between Iris and Clint disappeared in an instant. Their gazes sharpened as they watched the group of men clad in business suit enter the club from a door situated near the bar.

"You know your parts?" Natasha asked them, not once did her gaze leave the men they were observing.

Iris and Clint both nodded to her. Their gazes left the group of men and their eyes communicated with each other before they all went their separate ways.

Clint situated himself in the bar, where he can watch the men closely. Natasha blended into the crowd and she was out of sight in an instant. Iris on the other hand is at the performer's dressing room, slipping herself into a rather provocative baby blue dress that showed off a lot of her long legs and slender figure. The neckline ended low along her neck and showcased a rather bountiful view of her breasts. She casted a small glamour on her face, changing small details such as the color of her eyes and hair, the length of her nose, and adding a small mole near her lip while hiding her rather famous lightning scar before finishing her look with a bunny ear headdress.

Iris looked at her reflection in the mirror and when she deemed her disguise satisfactory enough, she lifted her dress and attached her wand to a holster tied around her thigh. She plastered a flirtatious grin on her face before she went out the door and joined the line of women waiting at the backstage.

A balding man went to the line of girls and Iris followed as the man gestured for all of the performers to enter the stage. Loud music greeted her ears and all the female performers started strutting around the stage and tried to gather the attention of every man in the vicinity.

Iris' eyes caught Clint's and she nodded when Clint discreetly pointed the leader of the syndicate to her. Iris turned her attention to the man Clint pointed. Their target's name is Aldine Vedeckyte; he is a tall man, around six feet and two inches, muscular, and very attractive. He had two women stuck on each side of him who were clearly vying for his attention.

Iris' mission is to get the man alone and apprehend him as Clint makes sure that none of the other members escape the club with the help of various S.H.I.E.L.D agents around the perimeter of the club who went into position the moment Clint, Natasha, and Iris entered the club.

Iris swayed to the beat of the music, placing her hand on her thighs in a way that looks like she was teasing those who were watching her but in reality she took hold off her wand and casted the opposite of the Notice-Me-Not charm.

Iris mentally breathed a sigh of relief as she saw Aldine's attention snap to her dancing form. She held his gaze as she smiled and winked suggestively to him and tilting her head to the side, allowing her target's gaze to linger on her pale skin.

Iris heard more than saw the men whistle and catcall as she swayed her hips suggestively to the beat of the music.

'_Just a little more, Iris'_ Iris thought to herself as irritation and disgust start to seep through her _'Just wait until he calls you'_

Iris breathed a sigh of relief when he saw Aldine wave over one of his men and whisper a command to his ear, not once did his gaze stray away from her.

The man Aldine waved over made his way through the crowd until he was directly in front of the stage. Once there, the man motioned for Iris to go down the stage and follow him.

Hiding her disgust, Iris placed a fake smile on her face as she nodded and followed the man to the table where Aldine was situated.

Once they were near Aldine's table, Iris' target snapped his fingers and two men took the women clamouring over him away. Iris wanted to sneer at the two girls when she saw the two of them shoot venomous glares at her for taking Aldine's attention.

'_You can have him anytime' _Iris thought to herself _'Perverted criminals were never my type.'_

Aldine stood up and met Iris in front of his table.

Aldine stopped in front of her and Iris swallowed her disgust as she smiled flirtatiously at her target.

"You ordered for me, sir?" Iris said as she let her fingers trace small patterns on her target's chest.

Aldine smirked at her and took hold of her arm. Iris did a fake-gasp when her target forcefully pulled her close to him until the two of them are practically chest to chest. Aldine leaned down and whispered into her ear in what he must have thought was a seductive tone but all it did was make Iris shiver in disgust.

"Let's just say that I've had a long day and I need a way to release all this stress."

Iris giggled and practically attached herself to Aldine the way the two bimbos from earlier was doing. Aldine smirked and walked with her in what she assumed was his private room, all the while ignorant of the fact that his phone was already in Iris' hands.

Iris glanced at Clint when they passed him and she passed the phone she took from Aldine's coat when she clung herself to him.

Clint nodded to her and stood up towards the exit of the bar.

Iris turned her attention back to Aldine as they passed a man guarding the private rooms of the club's owners. The man gave a nod to Aldine before opening the door he was guarding. Aldine led her to the room at the end of the corridor.

The room was lavish, that much Iris could say. It looked like they bought the most expensive stuff at some home depot and placed it in one room, all clearly expensive but none of them match with each other.

Iris felt her anger spike when her target roughly pushed her towards the bed. She knew that her mission objective was not completed yet so she continued with her act.

Iris giggled and crept backwards to the bed until her back met the headboard. Iris gave her target a seductive stare as she bit o her bottom lip as she watched her target take off his coat.

"I never knew you were so rough." Iris lowly said

"We haven't even started; my little bunny."

Iris felt the need to throw up when he heard the nickname he gave to her.

'_Ugh, this is an all time low for me' _Iris thought to herself as her target removed the long-sleeved shirt he was wearing, in other circumstances she would have admitted that he was damn attractive but all that was running through her mind was that this guy was one sick pervert _'Fury will get an earful from me, director or not.'_

"What are you waiting for then?" Iris said as Aldine crept towards her

"Be careful what you wish for little bunny." Aldine growled to her

Iris let Aldine take hold of both her legs. Aldine placed Iris' legs on his shoulder and he placed his hands on the hem of Iris' dress.

"Want to know a secret?" Iris asked before her target could start to lift her dress

"Yes, little bunny?" Aldine asked

Iris gave a smirk to Aldine. She trapped Aldine's head between her legs and dug the heel of her feet on his back. Iris placed her hand on the bed's headboard and lifted herself, using her feet positioned on Aldine's back to flip the two of them.

Aldine was too slow to react and the next thing he knew was that his head was hanging upside down on the end of the bed and a wooden stick was pressed to his jugular.

"I am Agent Morgana of S.H.I.E.L.D and you are under arrest." Iris said "And I'm underage you sick bastard."

As if on cue, the door of the room they were in opened with a loud bang and Natasha entered the room and raised her eyebrow when she saw the position that Iris was in.

"I see you've got everything under control then, Morgana." Natasha said as she smirked at Iris, using Iris' codename in case someone was listening in.

"Trust me Black Widow, I wish I hadn't." Iris groaned out as she casted a spell to get her target to sleep.

"Had a fun time?" Natasha asked Iris as she entered the room to help Iris drag the target's unconscious body for arrest.

"Remind me to kill Fury when we hand in our mission report." Iris growled out

"I told you that you should have lost your virginity long ago so it won't hinder your missions when you're asked to do things like this." Natasha told her student turned partner

"I've done a lot of things for my job but letting go of my principles is not one of them." Iris determinedly said as she conjured some ropes to tie her target down.

"Whatever you say, Morgana" Natasha said with a shrug "Whatever you say."

"Where's Hawkeye?" Iris asked once she finished tying Aldine up.

"Helping the other agents cart the members in." Natasha answered "Looks like we caught a pretty big fish this time."

Iris was about to answer when Natasha's phone rang.

"I'm in the middle of finishing a mission, Coulson." Natasha said

Iris watched in silence as Natasha waited for the person on the other line to respond.

"Alright, we'll be there in three hours."

"New mission?" Iris asked once Natasha closed her phone.

"Yes, better hurry." Natasha said to Iris "The three of us have a special gift from the Director waiting for us at the Triskelion."

"I miss the days when I knew the meaning of the term vacation." Iris sighed out before kicking Aldine on his side just for the disgusting things she has done just to capture him.

* * *

"Good job agents." Nick Fury, the director of S.H.I.E.L.D, said to the three agents currently standing in his office. "The arrest of Vedeckyte and his men is a big asset for us and a great liability to our enemy."

"Which leads us to this"

Director Fury placed three folders on his desk for the three agents to read.

"Oscorp Industries?" Iris asked when she saw the information inside the folder

"We were not able to identify the people Vedeckyte came in contact with before his arrest but we were able to retrieve several messages saying the location of whoever is ordering him around." Fury said as he placed Aldine Vedeckyte's phone on the desk as well "But the place was empty when the team sent to capture the main head arrived."

"What has Oscorp got to do with anything?" Clint asked as he continued to read the file

"You were tasked to capture Vedeckyte because he and his men are suspected to be delivering several biological weapons." Fury answered "Turns out we were wrong and right about that."

"Did we not get the cargo they were delivering?" Natasha asked Fury

"There were no biological weapons found with them." Fury said "What they had were merely the ingredients."

"So they have the means to make the weapon but not the weapon itself." Iris said

"Yes, which brings us back to Oscorp." Fury said "Oscorp is basically the Stark Industries of genetics and biotechnology, if they wanted to make this kind of weapon then Oscorp is the best option."

"But Oscorp's records are clean." Iris said as she recalled the information she read "All their employees have no criminal records and all their inventions and researches were proven non-lethal by S.H.I.E.L.D."

"Yes their record is clean but that doesn't mean that it can't be dirtied" Fury said as his single eye bore into Iris' own "We do not know yet if Oscorp is knowingly working with Vedeckyte or if Vedeckyte and his men planned to infiltrate Oscorp but we cannot take the risk of assuming that Oscorp Industries is a victim in this turn of events."

"What did Vedeckyte say?" Natasha asked Fury

"He is of no liberty to give us anything what so ever, Agent Romanoff." Fury answered

"What do you mean?" Iris asked "Is he not saying anything?"

"He can no longer say anything." Fury explained "His heart literally stopped the moment he passed through our doors, our enemy is smart and we cannot underestimate whoever he or she is."

"What is our mission objective?" Clint asked Fury

"The three of you will be sent to where Vedeckyte and his men were planning to go before you successfully captured them." Fury said as he sat down on his chair and placed his chin on his conjoined hands

"Your mission is to infiltrate and gather information from the Oscorp laboratory in Manhattan. Your cover is already set-up and cleared by S.H.I.E.L.D." Fury continued "Agent Barton."

"Yes sir?"

"You will be placed inside the New York Police Department, look for any case that can be traced back to Oscorp Industries, I don't care if it is a missing dog or a break-in as long as Oscorp is involved then I want to know it."

"Understood, sir." Clint agreed

"Agent Romanoff" Fury said as he turned his attention to Natasha "You will be placed inside Oscorp, keep your eyes and ears open, treat everyone inside as a suspect and I want to know the life story of each and every person working or visiting there."

"Got it Nick." Natasha said with a smirk

"Agent Potter"

"This better be good Fury" Iris said to Fury which earned herself a glare from her superior

"You will be posing as a student at Midtown Science High School; Oscorp will be inviting chosen students for internship and you will use that opportunity to enter Oscorp and gather all the information you can, Agent Romanoff will be helping you from the inside."

"Really, Nick? A student?" Iris asked "First you had me dressed up in a bunny costume now you want me to go back to school?"

"We did not educate you in non-wizarding subjects just for the heck of it Agent Potter, your age makes you a perfect candidate in situations just like this." Fury vehemently said

"But a student, Nick? Isn't there anywhere else you can place me?" Iris begged her superior

"The three of you would be posing as a family unit; aunt, uncle, niece." Fury said, completely ignoring Iris "Anymore questions regarding your mission parameters?"

"What is our time frame?" Natasha asked

"You will stay undercover for an indefinite period of time." Fury answered "This is a high-priority mission and you will not be taking any other missions while you are undercover. Understood?"

"Yes, sir." The three of them replied, albeit reluctantly on Iris' part.

"I have a feeling that whatever is happening is far bigger than what we give it credit for and one thing I learned from experience is that everything will always have a way of fucking itself up." Fury told the three agents "So I want this job done expertly, it doesn't matter how long it takes as long as you take down whoever is behind all this machinations."

"Agents Hawkeye, Black Widow, and Morgana; do you accept this mission?" Fury asked his gaze completely blank as he looked at the three standing in front of him

"Mission accepted, Director Fury."

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **So how was it? Please do tell me your thoughts! Thunder God and His Maiden along with Sands of Time will be updated next!


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER**

_This is purely a work of fiction. None of the characters, places, items, or events that will be read is mine._

* * *

**A PART OF YOUR WORLD**

* * *

**SUMARRY: **_Iris Potter's world is dark and violent. Bloodshed and lies has been part of her everyday life ever since she decided to join S.H.I.E.L.D. Her world may not be the best to live in but staying there makes sure that others could live in a world where peace is a certainty. Who knew that one small assignment would change her in a way she never thought possible? Who knew that one Peter Parker would make Iris wish that she could escape her world and belong in his?_

* * *

**CHAPTER 2: IT STARTED WITH A KISS**

* * *

The thing with undercover missions was that they needed a hell of a lot of information. They need to cover every base they could search and then they would have to start from square one and build a life that is not their own.

This is not Iris' first time on an undercover mission. She was already sent on a handful of them and she always found this type of mission too tedious for her liking.

Having Natasha as a mentor helped her in more ways than Iris could ever imagine. Being a master spy, Natasha is basically the goddess of fake identities. Natasha taught her everything she knew in taking undercover missions and staying out of the radar.

Many agents thought that there were plenty of things that you should keep in mind whenever you are to assume a fake identity and Iris thought so as well, but that was before Natasha literally pounded the correct information in her brain.

Natasha told her that you only ever need to follow two rules when you are in an undercover mission.

* * *

_Rule number one: Where are you from? Where are you staying? Where are you heading?_

_Location is a must for undercover missions. You can't claim that you are from France and yet you don't know what kind of foods the French cook. Undercover missions always start with the agent transferring to the location and having a back story is essential. There are many occasions where a spy was found out because their back story is faulty and not consistent._

* * *

"Good morning I would like to enroll my niece for the upcoming school year." Clint jovially greeted the school receptionist

"Sure, is she a returning student here or a new one?" the receptionist said, all the while not taking her eyes away from what she was typing o the computer.

"A new one, she's a transferee." Clint replied

Clint's answer got the receptionist's attention and her head snapped up to them from where she was typing. The receptionist took one look at Clint and Iris rolled her eyes at the blatant way that the receptionist was checking Clint out.

Iris coughed rather loudly and gave a pointed glare towards the receptionist.

"We're here to enroll not to participate in dating 101." Iris said with a sweet smile

The receptionist blushed fiercely and she quickly glanced away from Clint but not before gazing rather dreamily at his muscular physique.

"Here, just fill this form up and give it to me once you are finished." the receptionist said as she gave Iris a pen and the form.

"Thank you, Miss." Clint said with a nod

"Oh, call me Jill." the receptionist told Clint with a giggle

Iris snorted and released a smug smile when she saw the receptionist blush once again.

Clint and Iris sat on a chair far enough for the receptionist to not hear their conversation.

"Now that was mean Iris." Clint said with a smile

"I'll be posing as a student, so don't blame me if I make sure that Fury regrets that decision." Iris answered as she started to fill out her form.

"You're terrorizing the school staff, Fury won't care about that." Clint said as he leaned back on his seat and stretched his arms a bit.

"I'm terrorizing _a_ school staff, meaning one not the entire faculty" Iris said with a roll of her eyes "And stop showing off your muscles, the receptionist will faint."

"What can I say?" Clint said making sure to display himself to the receptionist "I love to please the ladies."

"Stop it or I'll tell my aunt. You know, your _wife_?" Iris said in a rather loud voice that she was sure the receptionist would hear.

"Ah, you're taking away my source of entertainment, niece of mine." Clint said

"Just shut up and help me fill this stupid form up." Iris said

"You forgot which school you were supposed to come from, didn't you?" Clint said with a chuckle

"Shut up or help me." Iris said with a small blush on her face

A few insults and comebacks later, Iris and Clint finished the form they were filling up.

The two of them approached receptionist's counter and Iris let out another snort and Clint shot her an amused look. It seemed that the receptionist took their time away to apply a ridiculous amount of lipstick and powder on her face.

"Here it is, Miss." Clint said as he gave the form to the receptionist

"Oh I told you that you can call me Jill." The receptionist said with a giggle

Iris raised her eyebrow and shot Clint a befuddled look.

Iris tapped her fingers on the counter's top in the code that Clint himself taught him how to use.

'_Is she being serious?' _Iris tapped on the counter

Clint shot her an amused look before crossing his arms and tapping his fingers on his arm.

'_You shouldn't insult a pretty lady, you know' _Clint signed

'_She looks like a clown and her laugh sounds like a hyena' _Iris responded

Clint and Iris simultaneously looked at the receptionist that was typing in the information on her computer.

Clint flinched and gave Iris a shrug.

"You're from England?" the receptionist asked in curiosity

"Yes," Iris lazily replied "I wrote that there, didn't I?"

The receptionist paid no mind to Iris and seemed to brighten up at her answer.

"What brings you here to Manhattan?" the receptionist asked Clint sweetly

"Her parents died in England so I had her come here so me and my wife can take care of her." Clint answered with a shrug.

"That was nice of you!" the receptionist exclaimed blatantly ignoring Iris who was looking at her like she grew two heads

'_He just told you that he's married!' _Iris thought to herself

"If you don't mind me asking" the receptionist said "how did they die?"

"Sorry it's still fresh in our minds so we don't exactly talk about it" Clint said with a sad smile

"What's not to say?" Iris said "Some psycho murdered them, why do we need to hide that?"

Clint shot Iris a glare while the receptionist stared at the two of them.

"Oh sorry, I didn't know." The receptionist said

Iris snorted and Clint shot her another glare.

"Sorry but do we need to do anything else?" Clint asked the receptionist

"Oh no, you can go now." The receptionist added "Your niece just needs to return here before classes start so we can give her everything she needs."

"Thank you Miss." Clint said as he took hold of Iris' arm and dragged her out of the room.

Once the two of them are out of the school, Clint released her arm and shot her a wide grin.

Iris raised her fist and Clint bumped it with his own.

Their story was planted; just a few retellings and they are set.

* * *

_Rule number two: Opposites are everything. The best way of doing something is not doing it. If you want to run then walk. If you want to hide then go out in public. If you want to set up an act then don't._

_It is better to act like yourself and not set up a fake personality. Sooner or later all the lies will pile up and some of the lies you already said will slip from your mind and you will make a mistake that fact will never change._

_You want to have a cover? Then lay yourself bare._

* * *

"Take care sweetie!" Clint said from where he was standing at the door

"She doesn't need it, Clint." Natasha said with a roll of her eyes

"Better listen to Aunt Nat, Uncle Clint." Iris said with a smirk "I don't need to 'take care'."

With a small wave of goodbye, Iris was off to her base of operations which just happens to be a school but thinking of it as a school makes Iris want to throw something sharp.

Her travel was quick and uneventful. Iris can't help but relish the normality around her. It has been quite a while since she was able to take a walk.

Ever since she joined SHIELD the pleasures of normal living was unknown to her. That was a fact that she accepted way before she even accepted Director Fury's offer but there are still times that she longs for that sense of normalcy.

All of them have regrets. Natasha, Clint, even Director Fury, it just happens that her only regret in joining SHIELD is that she can no longer have a normal life.

To think that she traded a life in the limelight for a life bathed in shadows. It seems that no matter what she chose, normal will never be for her.

Unlike the first time she entered Midtown Science High School, the entire place was brimming with students greeting one another and exchanging questions about how their vacations went. Iris released a small scoff at this; the thought of having a vacation was so foreign to her now.

One of the reasons why she did not put more of a fight against accepting the assignment was because these undercover missions are basically their form of vacation; you get to work and not work at the same time.

She paid no mind to Jill the receptionist, she just took her locker keys, the slips she had to have the teachers sign, and her class schedule and school map then she walked out as quickly as she came.

She looked at the map provide to her and had it memorized in an instant, one of the many skills Clint made sure she perfected.

She got stares from all the students littering the hallways. Some girls were looking at her in disapproval, some in contemplation, and the others just don't seem to care while almost all of the male population in the school were looking at her like a piece of meat.

Iris can't fault them. She knew that she was attractive and she knows that she can use it to her advantage especially when she is on a mission but right now all it gave her was a big headache and an uncontrollable need to punch the next guy who leers at her in the face.

"Hello there!" Iris heard someone say to her

Iris rolled her eyes and turned to see a teenage guy approaching her.

He had a buzz cut and a fairly attractive face, but Iris has seen better. His movements are smug and sure so Iris concluded that he was popular, an athlete perhaps? Judging by the definition in the guy's arms and leg muscles Iris assumed that the guy is a basketball player.

All of these, Iris concluded in the few seconds it took the guy to near her.

"Hi, you're new here aren't you?" the guy said to her

"Yeah." Iris said, opting to try to be polite and observe if she would humiliate or just leave the boy alone.

"I knew it!" the guy exclaimed "The name's Flash."

"Iris."

"You need any help in finding your way around here?" Flash asked Iris

"I have a map, I think I can manage." Iris replied as she waved the map in front of Flash

"Are you British?" Flash asked "You speak weird."

"No, I'm Australian." Iris sarcastically said as she tried to reign in the urge to just kick Flash in the balls

"Oh you're Australian?" Flash asked "That's great."

'_God, how dumb can you get' _Iris thought to herself

"If you'll excuse me, I just need to find my locker." Iris said quickly

"I can help you, that map is not enough to know your way around here." Flash said

'_Trust me, I know every evacuation point in this building better than you or the principal do' _Iris thought

"Oh you don't need to do that." Iris said "I already have someone to show me around."

"You do?" Flash asked unbelievingly "Who? Maybe I know them."

"I doubt you know him." Iris said as she tried to get out of Flash's company.

"I know everyone in this school, so I doubt it." Flash said with a smile directed at her as he walked beside Iris

"Look Flash" Iris said as she stopped walking "I know what you're doing and I'm telling you right now that I am not interested."

"I don't believe you." Flash responded

"What?" Iris exclaimed

"You're just playing hard to get." Flash said with a smirk "I know many girls like you."

"For your information, I have a boyfriend." Iris said as she raised her chin in defiance

"Prove it." Flash said to her with a smirk.

Iris' eyes narrowed and she turned away and looked at the students walking around her.

That was when she saw him. He looked awkward with his jacket and black shirt. He's lean and not thin, so he practices some sort of sports that rely on speed. He had a camera hanging from his neck and his countenance is rather introverted.

'_A geek or a nerd' _Iris thought to herself as she looked a t the guy as he opened his locker _'Sorry whoever you are but you'll benefit from this just as much as I will.'_

"Follow me." Iris said to Flash

Flash shot her a smug smirk as he followed her.

Iris approached the kid she saw and waited until he placed his camera inside his locker before she tapped his shoulder to get his attention.

The kid turned and Iris saw that the kid was not exactly bad-looking for a nerd.

"Hey babe" Iris said to the shell-shocked kid "I've been looking for you"

Before the kid could react Iris leaned in and kissed the living daylights out of him.

* * *

Peter woke up at seven o'clock in the morning.

He groaned and was hesitant to get up but today was the first day of school and he had to go down before his Aunt May or Uncle Ben even thinks of waking him up.

He quickly sat up and ended up stumbling out of bed. He groaned in pain as his back hit the bedroom floor.

He made to stand up but his head hit the edge of his bedside table. He hissed in pain and touched the part of his head that hit the table.

He slowly stood up after much effort and made his way to the bathroom. He lazily brushed his teeth in front of the mirror before stripping down and entering the shower. He turned the shower knob and yelped in surprise when ice cold water sprayed his body.

He quickly turned the shower off and groaned aloud.

'_This day is going to suck, officially the worst day of my school life.'_ Peter thought to himself

He quickly finished his shower and had everything prepared before he went down the stairs with his bag for breakfast.

His Uncle Ben was already sitting at the head of the table with a cup of hot coffee and that day's newspaper in front of him. His Aunt May was already wiping the kitchen counter's surface.

"Good morning Uncle Ben, Aunt May." Peter greeted his aunt and uncle

"Good morning Peter." Aunt May said "Go on, take a seat and eat your breakfast. We wouldn't want you to be late for your first day at school."

"Thanks Aunt May." Peter said as he sat down

"Any plans for this school year, Peter?" Uncle Ben asked him once he was seated "You know, ask a girl out or something?"

"No plans Uncle Ben" Peter replied "No plans what so ever and no girls, definitely no girls."

"Are you sure?" Uncle Ben pressed on "I saw some of the photos you took and there are some beautiful girls there."

"Those are for the school billboards and newspaper Uncle Ben." Peter replied

"Oh don't pressure him on getting a girlfriend!" Aunt May said as she wiped her hands "It's good that he is focusing on his studies and his photography. But Peter dear, we wouldn't mind if you bring a girl here for us to meet."

"No girls Aunt May." Peter said once more

"You're young Peter!" Uncle Ben said to Peter "We won't judge if you already have a girlfriend."

"I don't plan on having a girlfriend Uncle Ben." Peter said before taking a bite of his toast "Maybe someday but definitely not right now."

"That's alright dear." Aunt May said "Don't let your Uncle Ben pressure you into doing anything."

"I'm not pressuring him into doing anything." Uncle Ben said "I'm just giving him some positive reinforcement in case he does think of asking a girl out."

Peter tuned out the banter between his Aunt May and Uncle Ben out. Peter was used to his Uncle Ben's and Aunt May's banter and learned how to just allow them let it all out.

His parents left him in the care of his Aunt May and Uncle Ben when he was a kid but before they could return they met an accident and died. Ever since then he lived with his aunt and uncle and he loves them both very much for that.

"I'm finished." Peter said as he took his plate to the sink "I'll be off now."

"Take care Peter!" Aunt May said

"Oh can you buy some more coffee before you go home, we're out." Uncle Ben asked Peter

"Coffee got it." Peter said as he got out of the house "Goodbye! See you later."

Peter took out his skateboard and rode it down the sidewalk. His way to school was the same boring way it was for the last years.

Once he was at school, Peter made his way through the crowd and to his locker. He roamed his eyes around and saw Eugene, also known as Flash, Thompson talking to a girl.

Peter's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. He doesn't remember ever seeing the girl in their school before.

'_Must be new'_ Peter thought to himself

He shrugged and opened his locker when he felt a tap on his shoulder.

Peter turned and was met with the sight of the new girl standing before her.

Now that they were up close, Peter could see that the girl was a beauty. She had long shiny black hair, porcelain skin, and captivating green eyes. He fidgeted and felt himself tense in nervousness.

"Hey babe!" the girl said to her "I've been looking for you."

"Wha-"

Whatever he was about to say was cut off when he felt the girl's arms wrap around his neck. His eyes widened as he saw the girl smile up at him and tilt up until their lips met in a kiss.

Peter felt the girl's lips move against his and he stood still in shock until he felt the girl's hold on his neck tighten.

'_This is a once-in-a-lifetime chance Peter!" _Peter thought to himself _'Don't waste it'_

Peter hesitantly kissed the girl back and deepened the kiss when he felt that the girl was not pulling back. He wrapped his arms around the girl's waist and pulled her body close to his. The warmth of the body pressed to his gave him the confidence to try and introduce some tongue to their impromptu kiss session. Peter felt his inner self jump around in joy when the girl opened her mouth and made his first kiss the best first kiss any hormonal teenage boy could ever hope of having.

'_I take it back' _Peter thought _'This is the best day ever'_

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: (PLEASE READ) **Hello there everyone! I would like to thank you for taking your time and reading this fic! The reason for this note is simple, I need your opinion. Technically, The Amazing Spider-man is not a part of the Marvel Cinematic Universe so I was wondering if you would like to read about Iris and Peter being involved in The Avengers storyline or should I just head to The Amazing Spider-man 2 storyline after I finished with the first movie's storyline? Please leave your answers in a review!

**LOVE LOTS**

**THE TROUBLED NEOPHYTE**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER**

_This is purely a work of fiction. None of the characters, places, items, or events that will be read is mine._

* * *

**A PART OF YOUR WORLD**

* * *

**SUMMARY****: **_Iris Potter's world is dark and violent. Bloodshed and lies has been part of her everyday life ever since she decided to join S.H.I.E.L.D. Her world may not be the best to live in but staying there makes sure that others could live in a world where peace is a certainty. Who knew that one small assignment would change her in a way she never thought possible? Who knew that one Peter Parker would make Iris wish that she could escape her world and belong in his?_

* * *

**CHAPTER 3: SEAL THE DEAL WITH A KISS**

* * *

"_If there is a God out there then please don't wake me up if all of this is a dream" _Peter thought to himself as the girl in his arms did incredible, indescribable things with her tongue.

Peter did not know how long the two of them had been making out in the middle of the school's corridors or if Flash was still watching them, heck he doesn't even know if the entire student body, the entire faculty or the entire school in general was watching geeky Peter Parker kissing the daylight out of a _very hot _girl, well she was the one kissing the living daylights out of him but frankly, he didn't care. Well he would care if they suddenly stopped kissing but since it didn't look like they would part lips soon then everything was still A-OK in his mind.

Peter was a teen-ager, a normal teen-age male, a very hormonal normal teen-age guy. Being a normal guy who is easily susceptible to female advances then it was only normal for his body to respond accordingly to the event that Peter currently found himself in.

In layman's terms, he needed a cold shower, a very cold shower.

He thought of pulling away a bit from the girl. Just a bit so that she won't feel the evidence of his reaction but not far enough that they need to stop kissing, nope just a bit was good enough. But then again it was this girl who assaulted him right in the middle of the hallway so he thought that whatever reaction he had was perfectly justifiable.

'_I didn't know I had a thing for hair pulling' _Peter thought as he felt himself getting weak in the knees when the girl pulled on his hair to get the two of them closer

Peter felt his knees weaken when the girl gave a light suck on his tongue and bit his bottom lip lightly before parting their lips all together.

'_That's it? No round two?' _Peter thought as his head leaned forward towards the girl who kissed him, his head still in a daze

The girl gave a small laugh before tightening her hold on Peter's neck.

"Play along or else." The girl whispered lowly to him "When I turn around, put your arms around my waist and make it look like we're a couple, got it?"

Before Peter could even answer, the girl turned around and he looked up to see that Flash was gaping at the two of them.

Well not only Flash but it seemed like every student in the hallway stopped and watched as the two of them kissed.

'_What? You haven't seen people kissing before?' _Peter thought to himself as he saw the shocked and disbelieving looks that his schoolmates were shooting him.

Remembering the girl's words, Peter wrapped his arms around her waist and placed his head atop hers.

Now that he was able to actually see the girl, he saw that she was quite short. She only reaches his shoulder, making it easy for him to engulf the girl in his arms.

"I told you I have a boyfriend." the girl said smugly to a still shocked Flash

"He's your boyfriend?" Flash asked disbelievingly

"Yes, I'm the proud girlfriend of Peter Parker. Got a problem with that?" the girl said, her voice carrying a deadly edge to it.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Flash exclaimed "You're joking, right?"

"I just kissed my boyfriend right in front of you, idiot." Iris said "Do I need to take off my clothes and have my way with him right now to prove it to you?"

"Whatever dude!" Flash said with a blush of embarrassment as he took one look at them before awkwardly turning back and walking away from them.

That seemed to break the shock of the crowd and everyone around them started to whisper frantically with one another.

"Idiots, the lot of them" Peter heard the girl whisper

"You're not going to take off your clothes, are you?" Peter asked the girl

"Why, you want me to?" the girl asked with a teasing smirk on her face

"No! I mean no because we're in the middle of the hallway and not because I wouldn't like to see you naked, I mean I think you look good-"

"Naked?" the girl continued with an eyebrow raised at him

"Well, you know what I mean." Peter sheepishly said while he is rubbing the back of his head

"Let me see your schedule." the girl said as he held out her hand to Peter

"Aren't we going to talk about whatever happened? You know the whole-"Peter began to ask

"Later. Let me see your schedule first then we're going to talk about why I have your tongue down my throat." the girl answered

Peter hesitantly handed the girl his schedule.

"How did you even know my name?" Peter asked the girl as she read through his schedule

The girl looked up and raised an eyebrow at him before looking at something behind his head.

Peter followed the girl's line of sight and saw his camera sitting on his open locker, the words _Property of Peter Parker _was staring at him mockingly.

"Oh, I see." Peter sheepishly said

"Now that that's over." The girl started to say "We have the same schedule so come on and walk me to our first class."

"What?" Peter asked the girl in disbelief and confusion

"We have the same class so it's only logical for you to walk me there right?" the girl said slowly to him

"Aren't we going to talk about what happened?" Peter asked once more

"At lunch." The girl answered "Now lead the way to Ms. Ritter's class before the two of us end up late on the first day of school nonetheless."

"Seriously?" Peter asked disbelievingly

"Seriously, now lead the way and I'll answers all your questions at lunch break and if I feel up to it then I'll think about kissing you again." the girl said "Now come on and lead the way."

"Who says I want to be kissed again, anyway?" Peter challenged the girl

"You were rubbing on me." the girl deadpanned "Don't worry about it; you're actually a pretty good kisser. Now lead the way."

Peter blushed and stammered before hesitantly nodding and leading the way to class; the promise about being kissed again has absolutely nothing to do with his sudden compliance.

Their talk took longer than needed so they were the last two to enter the room before the bell rang.

Just as expected, everyone in the room who witnessed their impromptu make-out session at the hallway started to whisper to their neighbours the moment they entered.

Peter hurriedly went to his seat while the girl headed for their teacher, Miss Ritter.

Peter watched as Miss Ritter talked to the girl for a few seconds before smiling at her and facing the class.

"Good morning class." Miss Ritter greeted them

There were murmurs of good morning from the students.

"Now we have here a new student." Ms. Ritter said as she gestured for the girl to take a step forward "She's Iris Rushman and she is going to be with you for the rest of the school year. I hope you all welcome her warmly into Midtown Science High School."

'_So her name's Iris' _Peter thought as he watched Miss Ritter gesture for Iris to introduce herself to the class.

"Hello, I'm Iris Rushman." Iris said with a small bow "I hope we can all get along."

"Do you need help getting settled in? I can ask for a student to help you out." Miss Ritter asked Iris

"Oh no need, Miss Ritter." Iris said with a small smile "I already know someone here."

"Oh, who is it? Let me see if I can sit you next to them so you can sit with someone you know." Miss Ritter offered Iris

"It's Peter." Iris answered "I'm Peter Parker's girlfriend."

'_Oh God' _Peter thought in his head as he sank in his seat to avoid the stares his classmates were giving him.

* * *

Iris smirked to herself as the guy she just kissed, Peter Parker, led her to her first class.

She knew that what she did was a bit below the belt but it was fundamental for her to fit in quickly in the school without the gruelling pain of socializing.

Besides she'll make sure that this Peter kid would benefit from their faux relationship the same way as she would.

Once they got into their classroom, Peter ran to his seat leaving Iris all alone as she approached Miss Ritter.

Miss Ritter was a black-skinned woman with a kind smile. Iris read her body language and saw that she was a genuine kind person at heart, which means that she was off of her faculty-to-terrorize list.

"Good morning Miss Ritter." Iris greeted her teacher "I'm Iris, the new student?"

"Oh, yes, I was told to expect a new student." Miss Ritter said with a kind smile "Just let me sign your papers then I'll introduce you to the class."

Iris nodded at her and handed her the slip.

Miss Ritter signed the slip and returned it to Iris.

"Now we have here a new student." Ms. Ritter said as she gestured for Iris to take a step forward "She's Iris Rushman and she is going to be with you for the rest of the school year. I hope you all welcome her warmly into Midtown Science High School."

Iris looked at the assembly of students that were looking at her curiously.

"_I'll give Fury hell because of this." _Iris thought to herself as she watched several of the male students checking her out

"Hello, I'm Iris Rushman." Iris said with a forced smile as she gave a small bow in front of the class "I hope we can all get along."

"Do you need help getting settled in? I can ask for a student to help you out." Miss Ritter asked Iris

"Oh no need, Miss Ritter." Iris said with a small smile "I already know someone here."

"Oh, who is it? Let me see if I can sit you next to them so you can sit with someone you know." Miss Ritter offered Iris

Iris smirked to herself as her eyes met Peter Parker's own.

'_Get ready for the ride of your life, Peter Parker.' _Iris thought to herself

"It's Peter." Iris answered with a small smile "I'm Peter Parker's girlfriend."

Iris stopped the laughter threatening to pour out of her when she saw Peter groan and slouch in his seat.

Miss Ritter along with the rest of the class looked shocked at her blatant confession of her supposed connection slash relationship with Peter Parker. Peter on the other hand just sunk further in his seat.

"Well, okay then" Miss Ritter said after her shock diminished "You can sit next to Mr. Parker if you wish."

"Thank you Miss Ritter." Iris said as she got up and walked towards the empty seat next to Peter

Iris ignored the stares she got from her classmates as she passed them. She gave Peter a smile before taking her seat and facing the front of the class to listen to Miss Ritter as she began her class.

Iris spent the whole first half of the day ignoring her classmates, having her teachers sign her slip, and harassing Peter while avoiding his questions and delaying the talk the two of them should have had earlier.

But soon enough lunch break came and Peter basically dragged Iris to a far away table once they bought their meal so the two of them could talk.

"Excited much?" Iris said with a roll of her eyes

"Hey, you were the one who kept delaying this talk." Peter told Iris

"Fine, ask away." Iris said with a wave of her hand

"Why did you kiss me earlier?" Peter asked Iris

"To get away from that Flash guy." Iris answered "He was trying to flirt with me and I don't like it."

"You kissed me to get away from Flash?!" Peter asked disbelievingly "Didn't it occur to you to just tell him to go away?"

"I did but the idiot did not listen to me." Iris said as she took a bite of her meal "So I told him I have a boyfriend."

"And I got involved in this because?" Peter asked

"You're the first guy I saw, well not exactly the first guy but you're the first cute guy I saw." Iris replied with a shrug

"You chose me because I was cute?!" Peter exclaimed with a bright blush on his face

"Yeah, you know you should be flattered when someone finds you attractive." Iris said as she pointed her fork towards Peter

"But that doesn't give you permission to just kiss someone you don't even know!"Peter exclaimed

"Come on Peter, look into my eyes and tell me that you did not enjoy our kiss." Iris said to Peter

"Of course I enjoyed it! I'm a guy! I'm supposed to want to kiss hot girls!" Peter said to Iris

"You find me hot and we kissed. I don't see the problem with that." Iris pointed out

"It's the principle of the matter!" Peter exclaimed "Besides we don't even know each other and you basically said to the entire school that we're together!"

Iris looked blankly at him before sighing and leaning back in her chair.

"I'm Iris Rushman. I used to live in London but my parents died and my Uncle Clint and Aunt Nat took me in to live with them here. My uncle's full name is Clinton Rushman and he works for the New York Police Department. My aunt's full name is Natalie Rushman and she works for OsCorp Industries. My birthday is on July 31 and I'm a Leo. I like treacle tarts and going at fast speeds and I hate slowpokes and being forced to do what I don't want to do." Iris said to Peter

"What was that for?" Peter asked Iris

"Now you know me." Iris replied with a shrug

"Look it's not like that okay?" Peter said agitatedly "Just because you told me your life story, it doesn't mean that kissing me is suddenly alright!"

"Fine!" Iris exclaimed "Come here. Let's talk somewhere else, a place with no nosey idiots or eavesdroppers."

Peter looked around and saw that some of the people sitting near them were indeed trying to listen to their conversation.

Peter nodded and led Iris to a shade between some trees a distance away from the eating students.

"Go ahead." Peter gestured for Iris

"Look, I understand why you are acting the way you are but trust me this thing would benefit the two of us." Iris explained to Peter

"And why the hell should I help you?" Peter asked Iris

"Look, I know I'm hot and the only way that these boys would keep their distance is if I'm spoken for." Iris said

"You're reason sounds like a twisted plot in a chick flick." Peter said

"I know that but you know that what I'm saying is true." Iris said to Peter "Look at what Flash did this morning and I don't want any repeat performance of that, thank you very much."

"I'm still not convinced." Peter told Iris

"Look just think of this as a favor." Iris said to Peter "You help me out with this and I'll do anything you ask during the term of our relationship. Well everything except sexual favors because if you ask for that then I will kick you in the balls and punch your face."

"That's graphic." Peter said "But I'm still not convinced."

"Look, I know you're a science nerd." Iris said

"And how did you come up with that conclusion?" Peter asked with an eyebrow raised towards Iris

"You were speaking along with the teacher and I can practically see you drooling when you heard the words experiments and hands-on." Iris said with a roll of her eyes

"So I happen to love science, I still don't get why that means that I should help you." Peter said

"Did you forget the part where I told you my Aunt Nat works at OsCorp? And I'm not too shabby when it comes to science and technology so I have all the toys in my room." Iris said to Peter

"I doubt it. I bet you don't even have a security system in your room." Peter said as he thought of his own locking system installed in his room.

"As a matter of fact I have a security system in my room." Iris said "My mom works for OsCorp so we get to see their equipment way before the public does and if that doesn't convince you then I'm pretty sure this will."

Iris grabbed her phone and rummaged through her phone's gallery before stopping at a certain picture and showing it to Peter.

"No way." Peter breathed out as he gazed at the picture Iris is showing him "No freaking way."

An image of Tony Stark with his arms around Iris can be seen in the phone's screen.

"That's easy, anyone can use photoshop." Peter said to Iris

Iris sighed and handed her phone to Peter.

"Go on, look at my gallery." Iris said as she gestured towards her phone

Peter looked at Iris for a second before flipping through the phone's gallery.

Peter's eyes grew wider and wider as the images after images flashed through his eyes. There was one with Iris eating pizza with Tony Stark, another with Iris standing next to Pepper Potts of Stark Industries and an auburn-haired woman, there is also one with Iris sitting in between Pepper Potts and Tony Stark, another of Iris standing next to the Iron Man suits, there were many more pictures in the gallery and all of them somehow contained Iris, Tony Stark, Pepper Potts, the red-headed woman, an always grinning brown-haired man, and a black haired man wearing a suit.

"Still think I'm lying?" Iris asked Peter

"Photoshop?" Peter repeated but it sounded weak even to his ears

"Yeah because I would take the time to photoshop myself with Tony Stark so I can convince you to be my pretend boyfriend." Iris said with a roll of her eyes

"But this is Tony Stark!" Peter exclaimed

Iris sighed once again and took her phone from Peter. She glared at him and showed the back of her phone.

"How about this?" Iris asked Peter "Will this convince you?"

Peter didn't know that his eyes could go any wider. Right in front of him was the word STARK imprinted on the back of the phone.

"That's a Stark phone!" Peter exclaimed "But how?!""

"My Aunt Nat used to work for Stark Industries. She became friends with Pepper Potts and Tony Stark." Iris answered "I got to spend some time with them when ever Tony planned a party."

"Then why did your aunt transfer to OsCorp if she already works at Stark Industries?" Peter asked in confusion

"One thing about being friends with Tony Stark is that you never need to work in your entire life." Iris said with a roll of her eyes "My aunt did not like getting paid without doing anything so she transferred to Oscorp but Tony and Pepper still visits us."

"Your friends with Tony Stark? The Tony Stark?" Peter asked in shock

"I think we've made that clear." Iris said "Look, accept my proposal and you will meet Tony Stark personally and if you want I'm pretty sure that I can convince him to show you his suit. But don't touch it okay? Tony doesn't share his toys."

"Oh my God, you're on first name basis with Tony Stark!" Peter exclaimed

"So how about it? Accept my proposal and you get to have an unlimited access to every science geek's dreamland, get a chance to meet the Tony Stark and" Iris leaned in close to Peter and planted her hand on Peter's chest "you can kiss me anytime you want."

Peter looked at Iris closely and felt it difficult to swallow.

Being this near to an extremely attractive specimen of the opposite sex was disrupting his ability to think.

'_Alright Peter, think!' _Peter thought to himself _'If she's telling the truth then who knows just what gadgets she has. You also get to meet your idol, Tony Stark. And of course you get to kiss her anytime you want, because that's what two people in a relationship does, but that shouldn't be your reason to say yes, just an added bonus. Yeah like something extra.'_

"You will hold onto your promise?" Peter said to Iris

Iris smiled and wrapped her arms around Peter's neck "So what do you say?"

"First, why me?" Peter asked Iris

"I already told you I find you attractive." Iris answered

"The other one?" Peter continued

"You did not hit on me." Iris replied "I kissed you and you did not claim me like some chew toy so you get bonus points for that."

"You do know that I'm at the bottom of the social ladder here right?" Peter asked Iris

"Not anymore." Iris said to Peter "Think of this as your first benefit, I'll help you rise in the food chain. And don't you see, some of the student's here already talk about you because you're the underdog that got the girl."

Peter looked away from Iris for a few seconds before sighing and looking straight into Iris' eyes.

"Alright, I'll be your boyfriend." Peter sighed out

"Good choice! Now to seal the deal." Iris said

"What? Do we need to sign a contract or exchange blood?" Peter sarcastically said

"Oh shut up, babe." Iris said as she leaned in and kissed Peter for the second time that day.

'_Yup, I so did not agree because she's one hell of a kisser.' _Peter thought to himself as he wrapped his arms around Iris' waist and deepened their kiss.

* * *

"Had a good first day at school?" Clint asked Iris once she entered their apartment

"It was productive." Iris answered Clint who was speaking to someone on the laptop

"Anything interesting happened?" Natasha asked from where she was polishing her gun

"I got a boyfriend." Iris answered as if nothing happened

"_That's my girl!" _Iris heard the voice of the person Clint was speaking to shout out

"Hello Tony." Iris said as she walked to where Clint was and bent a bit behind her mentor to greet the billionaire

"_I knew I taught you well! First day of school and you already got yourself a boy toy!" _Tony said with a wide grin

"He's not my boy toy." Iris said with a roll of her eyes "He just happened to be one of my assignments."

"You seduced Peter Parker to be your boyfriend?" Natasha, who was now polishing her knives, asked Iris

"More like forced him." Iris said "Do you really think he's involved in this? I just don't see it; he's a genuinely nice guy."

"_Looks like someone's attracted to their assignment." _Tony teased Iris

"Oh shut up, Stark." Iris said

"He may not be involved but his parents are." Clint said "I looked through all the cases in the NYPD. They worked for OsCorp and died in an accident after resigning from the company, it's suspicious."

"You think OsCorp got them killed?" Iris asked Clint

"It's very likely." Natasha answered Iris "In our world there is no such thing as accidents or coincidences, there's more to their deaths that we need to uncover."

"Do we really need to drag their kid into it?" Iris asked her mentors

"_Told you she's attracted to that Parker guy." _Tony said to the two assassins

"We need to cover all our bases, Iris." Clint reminded Iris "It just happens that Peter Parker is one of those bases."

"I know." Iris reluctantly said "I just hate dragging innocent people into this. I felt guilty the entire time I was talking to him."

"Just remember that our mission takes priority, you should place it above your own emotions." Natasha said to Iris.

"Don't worry, I might not like it but I will push through with this." Iris said to her mentors

"_Alright, now that Elpheba's problem is taken care of, give me a few hours a day tops and I'll be able to hack through every file OsCorp has." _Tony said to the three SHIELD agents

"Thanks Tony." Clint said "I'll be waiting for it."

"_You owe me one, Legolas." _Tony said before he ended the connection

"So, why did you make the Parker kid your boyfriend?" Clint asked with a raised eyebrow

"He was cute." Iris said with a shrug "Besides, now that we're sort of together then he has to bring me to his house to meet his relatives. It's a good vantage point to have."

"Just don't get too invested in your relationship with the kid." Natasha reminded Iris "Any connection would just hinder your judgement down the line."

Iris nodded at Natasha's words.

Natasha didn't even need to remind Iris. She knew too well what she had to give up when she took on the name Morgana.

Social interactions are rare for her. Friendship was a risk for her. Love was no longer for her.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: (READ FOR STORY INFO) **Yay! Chapter 3! Alright I have made my mind. I have three choices for timeline and I need your help, here are the choices

The Amazing Spider-Man-**Avengers**-The Amazing Spider-Man 2-**Avengers: Age of Ultron**(?)

The Amazing Spider-Man-**Avengers**-Ironman 3-**The Amazing Spider-Man 2** –Avengers:Age of Ultron(?)

The Amazing Spider-Man-**Avengers**-Ironman 3- **Captain America: The Winter Soldier**-The Amazing Spider-Man 2 –**Avengers:Age of Ultron**(?)

Or you can suggest your very own timeline to me!

Please leave your vote in a review and I will tell you the winner by my next update!

**LOVE LOTS**

**THE TROUBLED NEOPHYTE**


End file.
